Love in Dalaran Part One
by Ayla Zyloxe
Summary: This is a forbidden love story at the beginning. Based on a true story in WoW. I own many characters...Puresunshine, Deathpotion, and manymore...I prefer the Horde so yes these are horde characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Love In Dalaran Part I**

**By: Ayla Zyloxe**

_It's a nice, cool day here in Dalaran. _Pure thought. She walked around the corner with her charcoal black, rare wolf, Serenity, to the bank. On her way she walked the several vendors that always tried to sell her stuff but this time she denied it. She had to hurry up and get out of Dalaran before the raid started. Pure's suppose to raid ICC again tonight (even though she doesn't want to) and she sighs at the thought. _Being a Blood Elf and this gorgeous is always treacherous. I can't even walk around without some random Alliance character or Undead character following me. I can't seem to shake them off either. _She sighed again and walked into the bank, where she stopped cold. What she saw was the most beautiful male Blood Elf she had ever seen.

His hair was long and black, and he had the cutest little white tiger named Snowflake by his side. She just stood there dumbfounded and when he turned around he noticed her too. He walked up to her and said,

"Al diel shala!" She was so shocked that she almost didn't say anything back.

"Al diel shala!" She said to him.

"People just call me Freaky or Jan; you can call me either one though." He said with a wink.

"People call me either Pure or Death, I don't care which though." She told him.

"So why don't you come over here and….OH! Watch the hair!" Jan flirted with her.

"Well," she said," I'm the girl the ESRB warned you about." She flirted back.

"I know every rose has its thorn, but if you would just pour some sugar on me we could rock 'n roll all night and partay everyday."

"My mana tap brings all the guys to the yard."

"…when I look into your eyes, I can see my own reflection."

"Okay, now that one was just too selfish." Pure said to Jan.

"Sorry." He said.

"Mirrors can't talk; luckily for you they can't laugh either." She said her harshest joke.

"Oh, come on, you know that was just coldhearted." He said. "Your eyes are like the Sunwell that is before the explosion that doomed us all!" Jan fired back and Pure threw her head back and just laughed. Jan playfully hit her, and she him.

"Well, I have to go…I have to raid ICC…again tonight. Sorry." Pure said.

"It's okay, I have some dailies to do anyways. Nice meeting you…I hope to see you again. Soon." He said with a wink and disappeared.

"Yeah, you too." She whispered.

"Okay, so here's the plan." The GM said. "Hunters stay back and attack the mobs and _keep them off of us._ Mages and Warlocks you do the same. We are almost ready to begin; we're just waiting for the last Priest to show up." Within the next few minutes someone had appeared and she noticed that the first three letters were J-a-n. _Hmm, Jan…_she thought, _Janthacin…I wonder…_

"Hey there again Death." He said and Pure let out a shriek of fright and she lost her train of thought.

"Easy Serenity, easy boy." She whispered trying to calm her pet down. "Don't ever scare me like that; you almost lost your dick!" She said.

"Sorry." Janthacin said then blushed. Pure shook her head and slapped him gently.

"Hey come here, you have something in your hair." Jan said to her and she stepped closer to him. "I can't reach it way out there ya know…come a little closer." Pure stepped even closer, she was so close to him that she could move her hand and touch him. He brought up his hand like he was going to get something out of her hair but instead he gently grabbed her face and kissed her. The kiss was so sweet, so gently, she felt as if she was on cloud nine and she wished she could photograph this moment and keep it for forever. Then when they finally pulled apart she put her arms around her neck and stepped into him. Pure passionately kissed him except a little harder this time. When they broke apart he held her in his arms.

"Whoa, easy there girl. I might take you seriously if you make a habit of that." He whispered in her ear and she giggled.

"I think you might enjoy that a little too much." She whispered back and giggled.

(if the people want it to be)To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Yeah, probably." Jan said and Pure lightly pushed him.

"So why are you here anyways? Stalking me or something?"

"You know it. No, I'm the main healer now since the original main healer just said that they couldn't raid tonight so they contacted me."

"Great just what I needed another reason to be tortured by you being here." She mumbled.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have a raid to heal and I'm pretty sure you have some DPS to put out, but I recommend changing your pet first." He said and she dismissed Serenity. A moment later a bird named Fluffyy appeared.

"That better?" She asked?

"Yeah, it shouldn't draw as much aggro." He said then walked off to go heal the raid.

_Ugh, morning already...that sure was a long raid last night. Well now that I'm up I might as well call back Serenity and go and do my dailies._ Pure thought as she awakened with a yawn. While rubbing her eyes she walked out and almost ran smack into Jan.

"Well good morning to you to Miss Clumsy." He said and she looked up with a scowl on her face.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Not a morning person so move out of my way." She growled and mumbled at the same time.

"Now that's not any fun is it?" He gently brushed against her.

"Get off!" She growled.

"Okay, okay! Yeesh you didn't have to snap at me."

"Sorry, told you I'm not a morning person. It's a bad habit of mine."

"I guess we'll have to change that. Since we're a couple now."

"Since when?"

"Last night when you asked me." He said with a look of pure curiosity on his face.

"Oh, yeah, right, sorry I forgot that I had asked. Long night you know." She said with the slight morning slur in her voice.

"Yeah it was. I was sure that that raid was never going to end." He said reassuringly.

"Tell me about it." She mumbled.

"Hey, it's okay." Jan said reassuringly while he gently rubbed her back. Pure continued to walk out of the inn to continue her quests so she could get them done as quickly as possible.

"Hey wait up for me!" Jan called after her. She sighed and stopped.

"Do I have to?" She complained.

"Well it'd certainly be nice to." He mumbled.

"I heard that!" Pure yelled back.

"Oh hey! I want you to meet a friend of mine Pure." Jan called after her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because he's a good friend of mine and I trust him. Also because I want you to meet him." He said and she let loose a growl to complain. "Here just follow me, he's here in Dalaran right now." Pure growled again and unwillingly followed him. He lead her to in front of the bank where his friend was standing.

"Hey Night." Jan said.

"Hey." He answered.

"I want you to meet my girlfriend, Pure." Jan inquired.

"Well hello there. Pretty lil thing ain''t ya?" He said.

"Hello." She mumbled.

"Her and I were just about to go quest, did you want to tag along?" Jan asked Night.

"Nah, I can't right now but maybe later." He said.

"Okay." Jan said with a little disappointment.

_Three weeks later while in Stranglethorn Vale._

"Pure, can I talk to you?" Night asked her.

"Sure, whatcha need?" She answered.

"I- I uhm-"

"ALLIANCE!" Pure interjected and cocked her gun. All you could hear was the bang bang of the gun being shot and the occasional click of it being reloaded. "Sorry bout that. What were you saying?"

"Never mind." He mumbled back.

"Okay, whatever. Guess it wasn't important." She fired back at him.

"That didn't mean it wasn't important."

"Well obviously it wasn't because you finish what you were saying."

"I like you! Jesus Christ! That's all I wanted to tell you, not that it matters anyways because you'll always be with him. He always gets the girl.

_This is based off a true story in Warcraft on the server Rivendare. I will write more if the people request it, but for now this is it._

_Ayla Zyloxe_


End file.
